My Love
by Apparently I Lost You
Summary: Santana ne peut plus continuer avec Brittany, leur relation la détruit à petit feu. Tout change le jour où elle rencontre une certaine nageuse, Emily. Le destin? S'il s'appelle Kurt Hummel, dans ce cas oui. Crossover Glee/PLL, PAS BESOIN DE REGARDER PLL POUR COMPRENDRE ! Emily/Santana, amitié Kurtana, Hummelpezberry. DONNEZ UNE CHANCE A CETTE HISTOIRE :-)
1. Chapter I

_Bonjour, bonsoir, enfin bref, salut à tous._

_Je suis finalement de retour! J'avais parlé de CrossOver que je ne souhaitais pas publier, mais on m'a convaincu de le faire... Celui-ci est le dernier que j'ai écrit, il s'agit d'un CrossOver GLEE/Pretty Little Liars, cependant **l'histoire peut être aisément comprise sans regarder PLL**. Je la publie ici et non pas sou GLEE/PLL parce que je sais bien que personne ne va jamais regarder dans cette catégorie alors... Bref. Je me focalise pour l'instant sur le couple **Santana Lopez/Emily Fields**, qui, d'un accord tacite avec WeNeedsUnicorn (ma soulmate qui ne l'assume pas), s'appellerais **Emtana**. Hum que dire de plus? Pas encore de personnages de PLL dans ce premier chapitre, mais ils sont mentionnés dans le deuxième et ils entrent en action dans le troisième (qui sont déjà tous les deux écrits et seront publiés le plus vite possible :-)) !_

_Donc comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, cette fiction n'aura pas un endgame Brittana (vu comme la série décide de supprimer ce couple...) et ne prend pas en compte l'épisode Shooting Star, vu que Brittany aime tellement Sam dans cet épisode... BREF. Bonne lecture les amis._

* * *

**Chapitre I**

_Cette scène est à situer un peu avant la graduation de Brittany, Sam, Tina, Artie, etc..._

Un silence pesant s'était imposé dans l'ancien couple, contrastant avec le brouhaha constant qui régnait au Lima Bean. La latina commençait à s'impatienter et son ex-petite amie pouvait le remarquer au rictus sévère qu'affichait son visage.

— Comment va Sam? demanda finalement Santana avec un faux sourire.

— J'imagine qu'il va bien, répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules, avant d'ajouter: J'ai rompu avec lui.

Contrairement à ce que Brittany avait imaginé, la sulfureuse hispanique ne réagit absolument pas. Aucune émotion n'apparut sur son visage, pas un seul sourire satisfait, ni même un air victorieux.

— Pourquoi? s'enquit Santana.

— Parce que je ne l'aimais pas et que je t'aime encore, rétorqua la danseuse en prenant la main de son ex-petite amie sur la table.

Les yeux bleus de Brittany se lièrent à ceux de la latina qui restèrent pourtant sans expression. La blonde se sentait mal. Que se passait-il avec Santana? Pourquoi semblait-elle si froide, si distante?

— S-San? Dis quelque chose, tu ne...

— Non, Britt. Je ne veux pas qu'on se remette ensemble. Je t'ai laissé le choix et tu as choisi Sam. Tu as peut-être changé d'avis mais cela ne me regarde plus à présent. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et c'est tout ce que tu as à attendre de moi désormais, expliqua la latina en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

Brittany fronça les sourcils et lâcha la main de la brune. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de la dévisager durant plusieurs secondes avant de l'interroger du regard.

— Mais t-tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimerais toujours le plus et maintenant tu ne m'aimes plus? demanda la danseuse en sentant que la conversation ne tournait pas en son intérêt.

Un sourire triste se forma sur les lèvres de Santana, et elle secoua légèrement la tête.

— Britt, _bien sûr_ que je t'aime. Je t'aime, et pour l'instant rien ne peut y remédier. Mais être avec toi fait trop mal. Tu te rappelles de tous nos projets? Tu te rappelles qu'on voulait étudier ensemble à Juilliard, et vivre dans un studio à New York avec Lord T? On avait même parlé des prénoms qu'on donnerait à nos enfants, Brittany. Mais t-tu es celle qui est sortie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es celle d'entre nous qui a décidé de passer à autre chose. J'ai passé des mois dans une université uniquement pour les filles et je n'ai jamais regardé autre chose que les photos de nous deux! s'exclama-t-elle en réprimant un sanglot. Être avec toi est mauvais pour moi, parce que je t'ai toujours aimé bien plus que tu ne l'as fait. Tu sais que mon cœur est en ce moment-même en train de se détruire petit à petit? Mais je dois le faire. Je dois mettre fin à nous deux ou personne ne le fera. Je ne peux plus continuer de cette manière, Britt. _C'est trop mauvais pour moi._

La voix de Santana se brisa. Elle humecta ses lèvres, essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées au bord de ses yeux et se leva sans un mot supplémentaire. La blonde l'imita et lui attrapa la main au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, comme pour la retenir de s'en aller pour toujours.

— San... supplia Brittany une dernière fois, mais n'obtint de la brune qu'un petit signe négatif de la tête.

L'hispanique se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sortie, prise à mi-chemin entre le bouleversement d'avoir quitté son premier amour et le soulagement d'avoir enfin révélé à la blonde le fond de sa pensée.

Une fois la porte du Lima Bean passée, Santana aspira une grande bouffée d'air afin d'essayer de se calmer. La fraîcheur de l'air lui brûla la gorge et lui déchira les poumons. Elle se sentait mal, nauséeuse, son cœur battait plus vite que le réacteur d'une centrale nucléaire et ses jambes la menaçaient de la lâcher. Dos au Café, elle n'entendit pas son ex-petite amie la rejoindre sur le parking l'air encore plus déchirée.

Les lèvres de Brittany sur les siennes pour ce qu'elle savait être la dernière fois fut pour Santana comme le coup de grâce.

* * *

_Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Vous voulez la suite? Vous ne voulez pas de suite? Vous aimeriez voir d'autre pairing? Laissez une review contenant vos remarques ! :-)_

_La suite dans le courant de la semaine !_


	2. Chapter II

Hey hey, je passe en coup de vent pour vous poster le deuxième chapitre. Toujours pas de réel PLL dans ce chapitre, cependant une mention ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier le lire autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire :) !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre II **

— Oh, salut San... Santana. Ça va? s'inquiéta Kurt en voyant sa colocataire en pyjama sur le canapé, en plein milieu d'après-midi.

La latina avait pleuré, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et c'était ce qui inquiétait le plus le jeune homme. Il n'avait vu Santana pleurer que très rarement, et la voir dans cet état lui faisait mal au cœur.

Elle était assise en position fœtale sur leur sofa noir, ramenant ses genoux contre son corps, telle une petite fille. Elle ne portait pas de maquillage, et l'humidité de ses joues confirmait que des larmes y avait coulé quelques minutes auparavant.

— Mais qu'y a-t-il bien pu se passer de si grave _sur Terre_ pour que Santana Lopez en pleure? se demanda Kurt à haute voix.

Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Bien entendu, cela devait être ça. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Santana avait passé son week-end à Lima pour célébrer l'anniversaire de sa mère. Et automatiquement...

— Tu as vu Brittany, dit Kurt persuadé de ce qu'il avançait.

— Je l'ai vue, confirma simplement la latina en hochant la tête, d'une voix faible.

— _Aaaanw_, Santana, Tata Kurtie va te préparer son chocolat chaud spécial "Mon ex-petite amie sort avec un autre garçon" et ensuite on va regarder Imagine Me And You en attendant que Rach revienne. D'accord?

— Tu viens vraiment de t'appeler "Tata Kurtie"? se moqua Santana, fidèle à elle-même, avant d'ajouter tristement: Et elle ne sort plus avec Sam.

Sous le regard étonné du châtain, l'hispanique continua:

— Elle voulait qu'on se remette ensemble. E-Et j'ai refusé.

Kurt resta silencieux, préférant ne pas forcer la brune à lui expliquer plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Il savait à quel point cette décision avait été dure à prendre et à appliquer pour sa colocataire et préférait ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

— Kurt? l'interpella Santana.

— Hmm?

— J'attends toujours ce chocolat chaud, rappela la brune cyniquement.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du jeune chanteur. Malgré tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver, malgré les cœurs brisés et ruptures difficiles, Santana restait toujours, et bien... _Santana_.

* * *

Plus d'un mois était passé depuis ce dimanche après-midi où Kurt avait trouvé une Santana dépitée sur leur canapé, et la brune ne se remettait toujours pas de la fin définitive de sa relation avec Brittany.

Bien entendu, pour ses collègues du bar et autres connaissances New-Yorkaises, Santana allait très bien. Elle était en parfaite forme physique et morale et s'épanouissait parfaitement dans la ville de ses rêves avec ses amis. Seuls Kurt et Rachel étaient au courant de toute la douleur qu'enfouissait la latina en elle. La journée, Santana était totalement fidèle à elle-même: ironique, hilarante et souvent insultante, ne perdant pas une occasion pour se moquer de ses colocataires et idéaliser la vie d'une lesbienne célibataire dans la Grosse Pomme. C'était la nuit, dans son sommeil, que les deux meilleurs amis découvraient une autre Santana: une Santana qui suppliait à Brittany de lui pardonner et de ne pas l'abandonner, qui sanglotait des heures durant au souvenir de leur passé et à l'image du futur qu'elles auraient pu partager.

Kurt et Rachel connaissait à présent son mode de fonctionnement. Ce qui se passait la nuit, restait la nuit; interdiction formelle de le mentionner en plein jour. Le jeune homme avait une fois commis l'erreur de mentionner la nuit passée en présence d'Adam, et il savait désormais que si les regards pouvaient tuer il serait déjà en train de se faire dévorer par des vers, six pieds sous terre.

Les deux étudiants de NYADA avaient finalement décidé de remédier à la situation en trouvant à la latina une nouvelle petite amie, ou du moins quelque chose qui pourrait y ressembler. Kurt avait appris d'Isabelle Wright que la meilleure amie de sa nouvelle assistante jouait dans la même équipe que Santana, et qu'elle était très jolie et absolument adorable. En colocataire et ami respectable, il se devait donc d'organiser une rencontre entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Mais Kurt et Rachel formaient ensemble un duo des plus passionné de romance et de comédies musicales à l'eau-de-rose qu'il puisse être, et tous deux souhaitaient que Santana et la meilleure amie de la nouvelle assistante de l'ancienne employeuse du jeune homme se rencontrent d'une façon absolument parfaite.

* * *

Alos, à votre avis qui est la nouvelle assistante d'Isabelle?

Au niveau de la longueur, c'était comment? Trop long, trop court?

Laissez votre avis en review ! :)

Merci à Aurane aka TheSpongeSparrow pour la correction


End file.
